The Daddy Dilemma
by emmyiscool22
Summary: ***SPOILER FROM EARLY SEASONS*** Sheldon can't help but notice certain things. Things like how Amy never talks about her Father, or how Daddy Wolowitz left baby and Mama Wolowitz but returned to give the grown up baby a letter, and Pappa Hofstadter and his cheating ways. What happened when Sheldon snoops into the gangs family past? Read to find out... Main cast w/ cannon ships
1. Chapter 1

_**The Daddy Dilemma**_

**CHAPTER 1- BEFORE**

**A/N I don't own The Big Bang Theory nor do I profit from any of the characters that I also don't own. I don't own any of the products or apps that are included in the story below like Skype. Just a story wrote out of pure randomness and an idea I couldn't seam to shake from my head. Hopefully you Enjoy!**

Sheldon's life was perfect. He had a group of friends that were there for him, even if he only met them through his disobedient roommate. One day a waitress moved in next door and his life was thrown upside down, she knocked everyone off their routine. It seamed once they all got used to her, everything was normal again, just with one more person included.

Then his roommate started having a off-on relationship with her. Some nights he was home, others he wasn't. Although Sheldon didn't like the idea of his normal life being disrupted by some naked fun time by his closest girl and guy friend, he continued his life. He adjusted once more, and the chaos came back.

Then his friend he was least close to started a relationship with an equally as small companion. He got used to her as well and her high-as-a-mouse voice, but life likes to change on you. Sometimes just to mess with you, but sometimes for the better.

His two friends (but not not close friends) messed with him by forcing him to meet a girl they met online that was 'Chosen by science to be his perfect match'. He met with her and found he quite enjoyed her company. They became very close beside all the constant teasing by his close male friends  
They all mocked him saying 'Sheldon has a girlfriend', but they were wrong. She was a girl, and she was his friend, but NOT his girlfriend, although he wanted to have a child with her. Penny pointed out he shouldn't have a child with a women on less they actually see each other in person and should be officially 'pair-bonded', also his mega Christian Mother would never stand for a test tube baby.

I went on a 'First date' with her (and a tag-a-long Penny) and bonded over her over-active sex life. Me and this mystery named Amy Farrah Fowler grew really close and she then replaced Penny as 'closest female friend'. Then Stuart asked her out.

I didn't like it and I'll admit it now even if I couldn't back then. I tried to ask out Penny to make her, quote on quote, "jealous". Penny then pointed out that it was I who was jealous. I decided I had to do something to prevent myself from losing Amy forever and wrote up"The Relationship Agreement" before her date.

During her date at the movies, I came in and asked her out my way. She wasn't impressed by quadruple negative and made me ask her out the tradional way. She then agreed and I left. I waited at her apartment on till the date was over and repeatedly called her my girlfriend in my head loving the sound of it.

We were in a relationship. It would seam as if everyone in our group was in a real relationship but our poor selectively mute friend Raj. As the years went by, Howard got married to his pint sized wife and went to space, Penny got an acting job and soon after, and Raj got a girlfriend named Lucy.  
Unfortunately, Raj and Lucy didn't last due to her social anxiety and Raj's persistence to help her overcome it. Leonard went to the North Sea for a Stephan Hawking experiment and Raj talked to Penny for the first time without the aid of alcohol, overcoming his selective mutism.

Leonard came home early from his experiment and surprised Penny making me pretty upset but I soon got over it when he gave a sailor hat, Amy's "Hello Sailor" comment really helped with the anger, she was really adorable (even if I may not admit it out loud).

Once I even kissed Amy out of anger on a train for her tricking me but it was actually good. But one thing still bothers me... Maybe I'm just paranoid but, why doesn't Amy ever talk about her father.

We all know that Raj's father is a gynecologist, Penny's father is just like Penny, Bernadette's father really likes sports (and hates the fact that Howard doesn't), Howard's father left him and his mother, Leonard's father cheated on his mother with a waitress, and mine died when I was fourteen years old. Why doesn't Amy ever talk about her family?

She has talked about how part of her family died right before someones wedding and I've met her mother once via Skype. What happened to Father Fowler?

Also whatever happened to Howards dad. All I know is he left and he gave Howard a letter during high school that he never opened, but I know the contents (Also Howard made us all promise not to tell him what the letter contained).

I really wonder what happened with those two... Maybe died as well, or had unfinished buisness elswhere... maybe. I don't know. But one thing's for sure...

But I will get to the bottom of this.

**A/N That's it for this chapter but I will try to update soon! Hope you liked it and maybe next chapter we might find out something about someones past... Maybe... well, bye! -Em**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2- Now_**

Now It was a normal Friday afternoon (which is Chinese food and Vintage Game Night for those who didn't know) and the gang was all over.

Sheldon sat in his spot with Amy at his side and Howard to her other side. Penny and Leonard shared the chair that was also around the couch, and Bernadette sat on the armrest near Howard and Raj was at her foot.

Everyone was enjoying their food and talking among themselves. Lucky everyone in the group got along so well. Amy and Howard spoke about Neil Diamond, Leonard and Penny were whispering about ditching everyone to drink some wine at her place ,and Raj is telling a freaked out Bernadette about the time he used to daydream about her dancing and singing. Meanwhile Sheldon thinks to himself how he will dig into everyone's family tree.

Penny noticed Sheldon was being quite and said "Dr. Wackadoodle, what are you thinking so deeply about?" Sheldon tried to think of something logical to say but couldn't think of anything so he said the first thing that came to his head. "Well, I overheard you talking about wine, wine is alcohol, my father was an alcoholic, so- I guess my father." He said casually, as if this wasn't a sensitive topic. "Oh." Said Howard looking in his lap. Sheldon took this as an opportunity pick at the subject.

"So Howard, I know how your father left and all, but I was wondering, what do you remember about him?" He said looking down at his plate. The room fell silent of any conversation that was going on. Howard looked uncomfortably down at his plate and started playing with his fork.

"Well, all I remember was one day everything was perfect, then it wasn't. He never came back after that." He responded, not looking up.

"It's okay. My father wouldn't have been categorized as ''perfect'' either." Sheldon said, putting his final mouthful of food in his mouth. Howard nodded in agreement and understanding. Everyone look awestruck. Sheldon was comforting Howard in a time of need. Sure, he put him there, but non the less, he was helping. That Amy of his must be a real miracle worker.

"Too bad no one else in the group has a really traumatic family experience with family but you and I ." Sheldon said, trying to add conversation. Leonard butted in quickly saying

"How about the fact that I was a human experiment towards MY family and no one really cared for me?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes eternally and said"You're right, I'm sorry I was insensitive about your own experience." He simply said back, taking everyone aback including Amy who was used to his nicer behavior. "My Dad wanted a son when I was born, I always felt I wasn't good enough to be his child. That's why I was so tomboy-ish as a kid" Penny confessed quitely. Leonard nodded knowingly while everyone else just looked on. Everyone seamed deep into thought.

"Well, My father was kind of abusive towards my mother. He used to get really drunk and would just verbally abuse her all night long. Sometimes me." Amy said quitely. If you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't have heard her. "I guess that's why I'm so into neuroscience. I was really into trying to figure out why the brain acts the way it does on alcohol." She said, looking up and finding everyone staring at her.

This was the first time she mentioned her father. She glanced over at Sheldon and saw his big blue beauty's staring back at her, looking for answers in her emerald greens (changing due to outfit). She looked back down embarrassed she said so much. As everyone gawked at her, Sheldon nodded in understanding.

Soon the wave of awkward passed and the night was over. Everyone started saying their goodbyes and slowly left. Bernadette and Howard took Raj home and Leonard and Penny went across the hall. It was just Amy and Sheldon.

"I'm sorry about your Dad.' Sheldon said, looking down at her shoes, the same ones Professor Proton wears. "I could say the same." She replied with a tired smile. He returned it.

"Well I guess I should be on my way then, don't want to drive in the dark." She said casually, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, bye Amy." He said. Then he weirdly knelt down and hugged her. He felt he needed to after getting her to talk about her father. She hugged back and they both closed their eyes, using all their senses to enjoy the hug. After they were done, she waved bye and left.

Sheldon saw a shocked Leonard and Penny standing in her doorway, they obviously saw them hug. Sheldon just nodded like 'Yup, that just happened.' and walked into his apartment to get ready for bed.

* * *

"OMG! Can you believe he hugged her?" Penny asked, kinda tipsy.

"Ya actually, Hi is 'Fond' of her." he responded sarcastically. Penny rolled her eyes. "Oh come here and kiss me!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Sheldon created a mental notepad with the gangs past before he went to bed. He added everything he learned today and added the emotions behind Amy's eyes when he looked at her. Her eyes, like emeralds. Shinning in the dark. Beautiful everywhere and- Focus!

Maybe he should start his focus on Howard due to the fact he's closer and sees more of Amy than he does of Howard.

Oh well. Tomorrow is another day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Gone**_

Sheldon decided to put his plan into action. He was going to somehow get Howard to blab about his father.

He agreed with himself he would somehow bring up his father into conversation like he did on Friday and turn the tables on him. He would invite Howard over for some ridiculous reason, lure him with something, and give him a reason to stay.

He thought of a foolproof plan.

* * *

"Yes, I would like you to come over to discuss when we went to Texas." Sheldon said over the phone.

"What do you mean there's nothing to discuss? Their is plenty to discuss!" He replied defensively.

"No, I'm not going to discuss my Mother and her various sexual acts." He said embarrassed.

"Well maybe you can come over just so we can 'hang out'. Isn't that why we went to Texas in the first place?" He said smugly. "Okay, see you soon." He said in victory.

* * *

"Hey Sheldon, I'm here!" Howard said, coming in the apartment and seeing Sheldon in the kitchen.

"Perfect, I was just making some lunch for myself while Leonard was out with Penny, Would you like some?" He said turning the heat off.

"Sure, what are you making?" Howard asked, inhaling to aroma.

"spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it." Sheldon said with a smile, he evenly split the pasta.

Sheldon gave Howard his food and motioned towards the couch where they both sat not so long ago. As they both enjoyed their food, moaning at it's taste, Howard decided to speak up.

"So," he started, cleaning his face of red sauce. "Why spaghetti with little hot dogs in it?" He took another fork full.

"Well," Said Sheldon, knowing his plan was taking affect, "This was an old family recipe, and I remember enjoying it allot during my early years before my Dad went crazy."

"Oh, well it's really good." Howard said before adding.

"Yesterday you said your Father wasn't perfect, how so. He seamed like a nice guy from what I've heard."

"Well, When I was younger he made it obvious I wasn't his favorite. He used to fight with my Mother allot which explains why I have an aversion to conflict now. Although he did try to spend time with me, he was usually intoxicated, taught me something I didn't want to know, or said things I didn't want to hear. How about you?" Sheldon said looking up for the first time.

"Well I'm still not quite sure what happened due to the fact that I never opened the letter, but all I know is he left and my Mom got me an Alf doll when I was 11 to help me sleep after my dad left. I used to pretend my dad had moved to the planet Melmac and Alf was going to bring him back." He said smiling. He continued saying,

"I used to wait by the window everyday, waiting to see him walk by the window and make a funny face at me or for him to simply say hi but he never did." His smile faded sadly. "Well, if you want, I could tell you what was in the letter..."

Sheldon said, concerned for this mans well being. "No, I still don't want to know. Giving me a letter on my 18th birthday was weak. He should have faced me face -to-face." He said in a deadpan voice. He progressively got more mad,

"It had be 7 years Sheldon! No contact! Don't you think I at least should have gotten a ''good job'' after Collage but no! He probably didn't even know I was still alive! It just makes me so mad someone could be so inconsiderate!" He finishes loudly, he looked over at Sheldon who looked slightly scared. He eased up.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I didn't mean to have an outburst. You didn't deserve to hear all that. Years of pent up anger I guess DOES get to you." Howard said, looking at a more relaxed Sheldon.

"Well, to be honest. I don't think it was fair for him to leave either. Although my dad died when I was 14, I still missed lots of ''Father Son Bonding Moments''. I may not have admitted it, but even though he wasn't the ideal Dad, he still was my Father and I was upset to think I wouldn't see him yelling at the TV over football again." Sheldon said softly.

Howard and Sheldon had a moment of understanding then a wave of awkward passed.

"Well, if it helps, I'm glad you got at least ONE degree. Most people don't make it past High School." Sheldon said awkwardly as he got up to do his and Howard's dishes.

Howard paced weirdly before he said "Well I should probably get going, got a wife to get home too!" As he cheerily walked towards the door.

"Well bye, nice chat Howard!" Sheldon replied as he grabbed the dish soap. Howard walked out of the door and Sheldon let out a big breath.

What a night! A crazy but informative night... Definitely was going to need to plan these plans better. No more off topic conversations.

Time to start working on Amy's plan.

**A/N I have something called MPA (Musical Performance Assessment) that I'm going to for band tomorrow so If I don't post tomorrow, sorry! Wish me luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-Thoughts**_

**A/N Sorry for not posting last week, I was learning a musical. Anyway, I'm back and I'm ready to write! Happy April Fools! Hope you didn't get pranked too bad and Enjoy!**

_"Well I should probably get going, got a wife to get home too!"_ Were Howards last words when he left. Sheldon thought about them all night long. It was thoughts like this that kept him from reaching REM sleep at was now morning and Sheldon barely got enough sleep.

'What would it be like to have a wife?' Sheldon thinks to himself. He has taken some thought to the idea of married life but he was still not ready for that step. Maybe eventually, but it was too soon.

Amy Farrah Fowler, Amy Farrah Cooper, Amy Cooper. Was was their so many variations? He knew he should get back to thinking of his plan to get Amy to talk about her past but now he was stuck on the thought of his entrancing Amy.

Dr. Fowler, Dr. Fowler- Cooper? If they were to get married, which name would she take? He mentally shook himself and thought back to the matter at hand. Family backgrounds. He planned to Skype her later to invite her over. Luckily, Leonard and Penny were going out so it would just be them.

* * *

"Hello Amy, I hope you are well rested." Sheldon said upon seeing her smiling face on his laptop. He couldn't help but think of the adorable background that he could proudly say was his girlfriend. He may never admit it, but Sheldon was obsessed with people knowing how great she was.

"I am well rested but you look a little tired yourself, did you sleep well?" She asked in concern. He loved the fact that she cared so much." I was kept up a little by random thoughts but I can assure you I'm fine." he responded simply.

She nodded in understanding before he added, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over later today or whenever fits your schedule." He said. "Sure, I'm free in 30 minuets, do you want me to bring food of some sort?" She questioned. "No thank you, I will cook if you are hungry though." Sheldon added.

"Whatever is convenient for you." She smiled.

"Well, I guess I will see you in 30 minuets Amy Farrah Fowler." He said as he smiled one last time and hung up. Sheldon sighed to himself.

Amy Farrah Fowler, what a perfect sounding name. It almost seamed criminal to think of changing such a beautiful name. Sheldon didn't know why, but he really loved saying her name. Every time her name rolled off his tongue he smiled.

He also really liked it when she said his name, the way she says his middle name just makes him- FOCUS!

From the moment Sheldon met Amy he was distracted. Although he may not have know she had a daydream with him saying the same thing, it was still true. Sometimes images of Amy would appear in his head. He shoulders, lips, the sound of her laughter. Why was he so entranced with this hotsy-totsy from Glendale?

Sheldon started devising a plan on how he would get Amy to freely talk about such a sensitive subject.

* * *

Sheldon heard a knock on the door. He got up from his desk and walked towards the door to reveal a smiling Amy.

Time to launch plan "Fowler Family."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Remember?**_

"Hello Amy, please have a seat." Sheldon said, motioning towards the inside of his empty apartment.

"Thanks, I was just wondering, what kept you up for so long?" She said as she sat down in what Sheldon would call 'her spot'.

"Oh just family things, past. We don't have to talk if you preferred we didn't. I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." He said, looking anywhere but her beautiful green eyes.

"No, it's okay. We can talk if it makes you feel better." She looked concerned.

"Well, it's my Dad..." He started sadly looking down seeing a confused Amy to his right.

"Your Dad, I thought he was deceased?" She cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"He is, has been for a while. I guess that's the problem." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you've probably heard, I obviously wasn't his favorite which is why I adored Pop-Pop so much when I was his." He started, the rehearsed speech in head.

"My father would always yell at his and make us feel bad when he was drunk. Although he got drunk all the time, the few times he was sober- it was almost like we weren't a dysfunctional family!" He smiled a little bit towards the end.

"So why are you upset?" Her confusion growing.

"Because- have you ever heard the saying that says something along the lines of 'No matter how many good things you hear about yourself, it's the bad things you remember'? Well it's true. Well, theoretically speaking I remember everything but I tend to dwell on the bad." He said.

"Well, I guess the problem there is that you're still leaning on the negative spectrum. Is their anyway I could pull you towards the positive end?" She said flirtatiously, leaning forward but Sheldon not seeing this continued with talking.

"I'm not upset per se, I'm just, dwelling. Do you know what it feels like to have someone constantly put you down?" He asked, the part of the speech that would turn this around on her.

"Actually I do. As you probably recall, I talked in small amounts about my father last time the group was together." She started, Sheldon smiling internally due to the fact that his plan worked.

"I remember. In fact, I remember your exact words!'My father was kind of abusive towards my mother. He used to get really drunk and would just verbally abuse her all night long. Sometimes me.' Were your exact words." He replied in his snarky Sheldon-ish tone.

"Well, it's true! Sometimes he was compleatly sober and would treat us like sh- I mean crap." She quickly changed words mid sentence to avoid any discomfort.

"Oh," was all Sheldon could muster.

"Not only that, he used to tell me how he never wanted a little girl and that I would probably grow up 'ugly, dumb, and alone'!" She finished the last part of the sentence with air quotes.

"I don't think you're ugly or dumb." Sheldon replied softly but Amy didn't hear him.

"I still remember my thought as I got my diploma with all my scholarships. I thought, 'Suck it Dad, wherever you are!' and laughed when I realized just how wrong he was." She smiled as she remembered her words.

"I didn't know your Dad left you, kinda like with Howard and his Dad." Sheldon added in a less soft voice.

"I guess." Amy replied in a monotone.

"Also, he did seam pretty wrong, You obviously aren't alone. You have me and Penny, Leonard, Howard. You have your own little group." Sheldon tried to help, he didn't want a mopey Amy.

"I know, that's why I'm always so concerned for you guys. I want to be the friend I needed when I was alone." She said in a new tone, like a mother bragging about her child. "I'm here for you too, just in case you need anything." Sheldon added, just so she knew.

"That's sweet but I have what I want. I have a smart boyfriend, Two perfect blond besties, and a group of friends who understand and exept me." She smiled at the thought of how perfect her life ended up.

"That you do. But Amy, I could help you find your Dad to set him straight. We could find him and show him how wrong he is about you!" Sheldon said, getting protective. He was like a Mamma bear looking after his only cub.

Although she loved how protective he was she laughed. "No really I'm fine, Remember?" She smiled at him.

"Of course I remember. Why do you keep asking me that? I remember When I first met you, when you kissed me, when you were snow white and wanted me to kiss you and I had ot fight the urge to."He started rambling about various memories of his Amy.

"I Remember when Stuart asked you out and I got jealous, I remember when I asked you to be my girlfriend, I remember kissing you on Valentine's day. Why do you keep asking me if I remember?" He asked in slight annoyance.

"I guess I didn't realize I asked you that so much..." She said in a soft scared voice.

He softened his tone immediately after he heard he might have frightened her.

"Well you did."

"Do you want me to cook now, you must be hungry after all that." He added in a cheerier tune. He got up from his spot and waked towards the kitchen.

"Yes please, thank you." She smiled in his direction, he was so caring.

_'What has this vixen done to me?'_ He thinks before he reaches out and grabs some cooking materials.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6-Keeper**_

Soon Amy had left and Sheldon decided to do a little research. He went to his Skype and typed in a familiar name. He adjusted his appearance and nervously clicked call.

It rang, rang, rang, the screen then filled with the confused image of a familiar face.

"Sheldon?" asked, looking into the screen and fixing her glasses.

"Yes, it is I. Before you hang up, I wanted to ask you something." He said rather quickly to avoid a disruption.

"Okay," Ms. Fowler started uneasily. "What kind of questions?"

"Questions about Amy-" Sheldon was cut off by Ms. Fowler interjecting quickly,

"If it's to ask for my blessing so you can propose, I'm going to need more time to think about it!"

"Whoa, no Mrs. Fowler I just wanted to-" He started before he was interrupted once more.

"Ms. Fowler, Mrs would imply I was married in which case I'm not." She replied in a snarkey tone.

"My apologies, Ms. Fowler. I was wondering a bit about Amy's past..' He started, watching an uncomfortable Ms. Fowler shift in her seat.

"I would prefer we didn't talk about Amy's childhood, She has probably told you enough already." She said looking away in discomfort.

"Please Ms. Fowler, the only thing I have learned about Amy's past is that her father is no longer with her." Sheldon half begged before he caught himself and reverted back to himself.

"Well, first off, He's not dead. He left, by choice." She started in more confidence. "There was another women..."

Sheldon took this as an opportunity for flattery and gasped.

"Not another women! Who would want to leave a lovely lady like yourself?" He put his hand to his chest to stimulate that it hurt his heart.

Ms. Fowler blushed and giggled slightly before she quickly looked away to regain composure.

"Sheldon, this is no time for flattery!" She tried to say seriously although he could still she the blush in her cheeks.

"Anyway, before me, he told me he had a more serious relationship and I suspected when he left us for another women, it was her. Well, I did some research on the women he left me for and it did not match the profile of the women before me." She said, remembering.

Sheldon nodded his head in interest, urging her to go on.

"The lady he left us for was some redhead chick who just graduated college. Apparently he had been seeing her for awhile and he decided he should start a new family and life with her, rather than stay with us and finish what he started." She continued, frowning a bit as she stared left of the computer screen.

"Wait, whatever happened to this redhead lady and him?" Sheldon asked, confused.

"Oh, well we stayed in touch for a while, for Amy's sake. I got a wedding invitation years ago but I never went. Soon enough, it was a ticket to her baby shower then he compleatly cut off contact. Amy used to ask me where Daddy was, and why he stopped writing and I would never have an answer." She finished sadly.

"Wow, I never realized how this could have effected Amy or you. Does she have the same last name as you?" Sheldon asked.

"No, I decided when Amy was born that she should use my last name due to the fact that his last name was so weird." She responded.

Sheldon nodded.

"Well, If you ask me, it was pretty selfish of him to just leave like that." Sheldon said kind of angrily.

"Ya, you're right. It was selfish. I knew he had commitment issues, but starting a marriage, a family, and leaving? That's just wrong." She said getting angrier, but still not looking at the screen.

"If I ever started a family or marriage with Amy," He started looking at her pixelated face, "I would never leave." He ended, sounding a little more sentimental then he wanted.

"Are you trying to tell me you impregnated my daughter?" She asked in horror before continuing louder.

"I knew you two were having unprotected sex! I bet you aren't married and you're gonna leave her all alone just like my father and just like her's! Why didn't you tell me about the engagement?" She finished angrily. She progressively got louder with each sentence.

"Now she's gonna be forced to raise a child with no husband! I always told her to watch out for men! They are dangerous good for nothing people who only care for themselves!"

Sheldon looked at his screen in horror before he quickly interjected to prevent anymore remarks.

"Wait a minuet Ms. Fowler, calm down!" Sheldon said, using his hands to further express his point.

" I can assure you that Amy is still a virgin, as am I." He added quickly, thinking of more to say.

"Amy is not carrying my child and we are not engaged. We are simply boyfriend and girlfriend." He finished calmly.

Ms. Fowler narrowed her eyes at his face.

"What about the time you called me on video chat and told me of your various acts of sex with my daughter?"

"We only did that because that's what we thought you wanted us to do. I'm not that open about anything intimate that I do with Amy. I promise." Sheldon finished.

Ms. Fowler looked at him quickly scanning his face for hints of lying. Nothing.

She looked at him once more before she asked hesitantly,

"What intimate things have you done with my daughter?"

Sheldon now shifted uncomfortably before he added

"Hasn't Amy told you? I thought Daughters always blab to their mothers about everything."

Ms. Fowler looked confused before she replied. "No, Amy hasn't contacted me in months. She only contacts me once a year to tell me whats going on during the dating front, and any emergencies."

"Oh" Was all Sheldon could say before he thought of something to say. He then answered.

"Well, she has kissed me twice and I have kissed her twice." He responded quickly. Keeping it vague.

"If you were to propose or baby fill my daughter, would you tell me?"She asked questionably.

"Of course, You would be upon the first to know." He responded, smiling.

Ms. Fowler smiled in return, Sheldon hoped he finally won her over.

With that, they exchanged goodbyes and Sheldon prepared for sleep due to how far his bed time he passed. He sent Amy a goodnight text and fell into deep REM sleep.

* * *

grabbed her new cell phone and tried to find the texting option. It took her 5 minuets to type her simple message but it was worth it.

* * *

Amy heard her phone go off and went into her room to the nightstand to retrieve it, her pajamas trailing behind her.

_NEW MESSAGE FROM: __**MOM**_

_Hey Amy, Just wanted to let you know I've had a change of heart towards that Sheldon kid. He's a keeper ;) Goodnight!_

Amy looked confused before she shrugged her shoulders and climbed into bed. She would have to ask Sheldon about that later.

Amy drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7- Impressions**_

_What did you say to my Mother? She texted me last night with a rather confusing message_

_-AFF_

Sheldon smiled upon the morning text but was confused. He quickly texted a response.

* * *

_Glad you two got some contact. What did she say?_

_-SLC_

Amy read the text before she forwarded her mothers resent text to Sheldon.

* * *

Sheldon frowned upon receiving the forward.

_What did she mean by 'Change of heart towards that Sheldon kid'?_

_-SLC_

* * *

Amy responded to his text in hesitance. She hoped to avoid that question, till, well forever.

* * *

_Well, she wasn't exactly 'fond' of you after our first Skype call. In fact, she didn't really, how would I put this, Like you._

_-AFF_

Sheldon was shocked by this news. He responded quickly.

* * *

_What do you mean she 'didn't like me'? I'm very likable!_

_-SLC_

Amy sighed at his response. He didn't understand that he could be hard to deal with sometimes did he? Oh well.

* * *

_I'm aware of how likable you are Sheldon, maybe you just left a bad impression. You still never answered my question though. What did you say to my mother?_

_-AFF_

Sheldon read this and felt very conflicted. Did he tell her, did he lie?

No, lying is not good for a relationship. I have to be honest towards her.

* * *

_I will admit that I called her on Skype last night due to some questions I had. We had a very informative conversation and I think I may have left a better impression being myself rather than the sex craved and lustful guy I impersonated last time we spoke._

_-SLC_

Amy read this and laughed. She remembered how they acted during that call. They weren't even dating yet!

* * *

_Although I do remember our little 'performance' we put on towards my mother, I'm glad you left a better Impression. Still, what was your conversation about?_

_-AFF_

Sheldon now sighed. How could he word this in away that didn't make it seam like such a big deal?

* * *

_We just chatted about past experiences and such. Speaking of which, did you notice that Penny has never mentioned her mother?_

_-SLC_

Amy cocked her head to the side. She never did notice this. Hmm.

* * *

_ I was unaware we were so clueless about her mother. Maybe we should ask her, what do you think?_

_-AFF_

Sheldon smiled once again due to the fact that yet another one of his plans fell into place.

* * *

_I think that we should, but discretely. I will do it later and share my findings with you. Is this okay with you?_

_-SLC_

She smiled at the fact that he needed her approval. She texted a final response and got out of bed to get ready.

* * *

_I would like that, Till then I'm off to start the day! Goodbye!_

_-AFF_

Sheldon read this and typed a message towards Penny.

_Hello Penny, I was wondering if you would be joining me and Leonard for dinner?_

_-SLC_

Within minuets he received a response.

_Sure Dr, Whack-a-doodle! See you!_

_-Penny 3_

Sheldon smiled and mentally made a script for what he would say.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8- Pj's**_

Penny knocked on Leonard and Sheldon's apartment door before she barged in anyway.

"Hello, I'm here!" Penny yelled startling a waiting Sheldon in the kitchen.

"Hello Penny, although you have been doing this for years, I find I'm still not used to your yells. From your various acts of coitus with Leonard, to your simple 'I'm here' yells in our apartment." Sheldon said before he sipped his tea.

Penny sighed, will Sheldon ever get that you can't just go around saying things like that to people. Lucky it was just her or she would have went all Nebraskan on his ass.

"Sorry Sheldon, I forgot." She said as she walked in and sat down on the little side seat next to the couch.

"Apology accepted" Sheldon said before his phone beeped alerting his of a new text message. He quickly texted a response and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

Penny cocked her head to the side and said, "Who was that? Was it Amy? Is she joining us?"

Now Sheldon sighed.

"Penny, how do you expect me to answer all of those questions at once. Next time choose which question is most plausible and ask me. If you must know, that was my Mother, No it wasn't Amy, and Amy is not joining us do to her sudden overload of work. "

Penny nodded her head in understanding. Sheldon took this as his opportunity to bombard her with questions.

"So, Do you have contact with your Mother?" Sheldon asked causally as he sat down in his spot, pretending not to be interested.

Penny shifted uncomfortable.

"Well, not much... See what happened is that after me and my brothers were born, my Mom kinda-"

Penny was cut off to the sound of Sheldon's phone beeping once more. He wrote another message with a confused face and looked back up for her to continue.

Penny looked down at her lap then up to the ceiling.

"Your Mom kinda, what?" Sheldon asked, encouraging her to go on.

"I kinda would prefer if we didn't talk about this, why do you care anyway?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well-" Sheldon turned slightly red and looked away to hid it.

"I have gotten the sudden interest in peoples pasts and how it has impacted their current lives. For instance, I watched my parents' marriage implode as they argued every day which is probably why I have such an inversion to fights now." He started. Penny nodded.

"Leonard had a Mother who used him and a Father who never cared so he has a constant need for approval, so I was wondering what your back story was..." Sheldon said, hoping she would add on. She didn't.

"Oh, well... I guess that's interesting in the kind of way that you care about our pasts, but why?" She asked, suddenly interested herself.

"Why not?" Sheldon stated simply.

They looked around awkwardly before Penny broke the silence.

"What's taking Leonard so long?"

As if on cue, Leonard walked out of his room in his pajamas. Sheldon looked petrified.

"Why are you wearing pajamas? It's only pre evening!" Sheldon shrieked.

Leonard looked himself up and down, not seeing a problem.

"So?" Was all he could say as he shrugged his shoulders..

Sheldon just looked more petrified.

"So? What do you mean so? You don't put on your Pj's 'till dinner is over. You don't see me or Penny in our Pj's!" Sheldon finished.

Leonard sighed heavily, clearly not wanting to fight.

"Well, I didn't have anymore clean pants so I had to wear this unless you wanted me to wear jeans with orange juice stains on the crotch."

Penny smirked at the remark, clearly the conversation they had earlier was compleatly out of mind.

They all sat down and had a nice evening eating dinner together, chatting about recent events and the up and coming 'Star Wars Day' on May 4th (Get it, May the 4th be with you? May the force be with you? Oh, never mind!)."

Wine glass after wine glass and soon, Tipsy Penny took an equally as tipsy Leonard to her apartment leaving Sheldon alone.

Sheldon quickly typed a good night message to Amy, checked his twitter only to discover he received another follower, and put on his Pj's for sleep.


End file.
